Feed Safety and BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban Support Project (U18) Project Summary Colorado Department of Agriculture Through this Cooperative Agreement, CDA proposes to further develop and expand our BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban inspection, sampling and testing program. The proposed CDA project team has the necessary qualifications, professional and administrative skills, and depth of experience to accomplish the key project areas. The primary goals and objectives for implementing the Feed Safety and BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban Support project include: " Obtain additional training in current feed inspection and sampling methodologies. " Increase the ability of existing programs to locate and visit firms involved in the manufacture, distribution, and transportation of animal feed and operations feeding animals within their jurisdictions. " Increase the ability to conduct inspections of renderers, protein blenders, feed mils, feed ingredient manufacturers, feed distributors and transporters, livestock feeders, and feed salvagers. " Establish additional laboratory capacity for analysis of suspect samples through purchase of supplemental equipment and proficiency training of personnel. " Promote more knowledge of the Feed Safety and BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban Support program through educational outreach efforts. " Coordinate and cooperate with FDA District Office s to minimize duplication of inspections. CDA looks forward to working with FDA to significantly enhance our existing Feed Regulatory Program and to continue to promote feed safety and protection in Colorado. CDA-ICS Proposal 5